The Sorting
by Princess Hook
Summary: Jace gently pushed back her hair behind her ears, "Do you love me? Or is this The Sorting talking?" Clary sad eyes looked up at him and they both then know the answer to this one. CLARY/JACE DemonJace! NOT COMPLETED


_Summary: Jace gently pushed back her hair behind her ears, "Do you love me? Or is this The Sorting talking?" Clary sad eyes looked up at him and they both then know the answer to this one. CLARY/JACE_

Fandom: The Mortal Instruments

Main Pairings: Clary/Jace

Rated: T (M in later chapters)

Genres: Drama/Romance/Angst/Fantasy!Time Travel/Demons

Warnings: AU! Language, Romance, Fantasy! et+c.

A/N: Well this is also base of supernatural as well XD I do not own TMI. I just own my own plot and my own original characters. Please review and tell me what you think of this :) Thank you

* * *

 **X.x.X.x.X**

The Sorting

 **X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER ONE: THE SORTING_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

There stood two people in dark clothing. One wore a hood over his face, not showing the other anything other than his abnormal chocolate eyes. He cupped a goblet filled with crimson liquid in his hands to his partner who seemed unsure of what they were doing. A puzzled look appeared on the hooded figure head. His hand held the goblet steady, "Drink." He then hissed. Everyone knew that Valentine Morgenstern was anything but patient. "B-But sire-" The vampire spoke with fear looking at the goblet. "Drink." Valentine pressed once more dangerously. "Of course my lord." The vampire spoke in agreement at long last, taking the goblet from Valentine's hands, he took a few huge sips of the blood. The goblet then was removed from his hands. "Now we wait." Valentine said impatient not knowing what to wait for. Minutes passed and the Vampire felt unchanged. Nothing happened. His sight was still sharp. His reflexes still there. Then there it was! Sharp hot pain ran throughout his body. His blood began to boiled and soon he was wailing on the ground in pain. "M-Master, what's happening?" He croaked out. Valentine grinned. "Perfect." He spoke, watching the vampire twitch uncontrollably on the floor. The room then became the color of bright blue. "The Sorting, my friend." He spoke before turning to yet another figure in the room with them. This hid in the shadows. "Luke, bring me the Clary and Sebastian." Luke hesitated.

"I don't need to repeat myself." He warned. Luke nodded his head and fetched Clary, just a sixth month year old babe. Clary bright eyes lit up seeing her god-father. She giggled loudly when he picked her up from her crib. "Shhhh." Luke gently spoke to the babe, not wanting to wake the mother of the child up, who was sleeping in the next room, locked and under guard. "Now, let get your brother." The brother Sebastian who was only two years old, looked up at him goggly from sleep. He opened his mouth to asked what's going on, but Luke hush him as well. "You're father wish to speak to you." When Luke finally got both children ready, and then brought them to the solar. Valentine wait with another goblet. This one small and filled with the same liquid as the first. The Vampire on the floor no longer moving, but Luke can see it's fangs was long gone. He looked completely human.

Sebastian curious for his age walked to his father, who held out his hand for the young boy to grab. Once the young boy held out his hand, he smiled warmly at his son. He held the goblet to his lips and spoke calmly, "Drink my son." The young boy eyes lit up like Christmas wanting to please his father. He grabbed the goblet with both hands, tiny as they were. He was careful not to spill the liquid. Trusting his father, the young boy took a few huge sips before he almost spit out the liquid in disgust. The need to please his father too great for him to do so.

"Good." He then beckons Luke with Clary. Luke's hands trembled, knowing this was so much wrong to do. He's helping Valentine experimenting on his children...what will Jocelyn think when she wakes up?

Clary was unlike Sebastian.

She doesn't want to drink the liquid. She opened her mouth wide and let out loud sobs and screeching cries that Valentine grew very impatient with her and then force the liquid down her throat.

Her cries died down.

Then that was when it happened. Sebastian eyes darkened. His entire body trembled. He kneel down onto the floor coughing.

Luke knew that this was the greatest regret in his life.

"Perfect." Valentine uttered with glee. This generation of Shadowhunters will be much more powerful then the last. His children will be the keys for him to ruled over all.

The room then blinded them with a flash of blue light...

The Sorting had just began.

 _ **x_18 years later_x**_

 _"Two found dead in yet another mysterious accident-"_ Clary turned off the television with the remote and set it down on the coffee table. It had been two years since her mother had disappeared and eight years since she last saw her father and her big brother. It was known through Luke, her mother's best friend and her god-father that Jocelyn had risked everything to save her daughter from whatever it was in the past, Clary still have no clue of. She popped herself down on the sofa with a small notebook and began to draw. At first it was small things like people and dogs, then it started with symbols she had no idea of.

Her cell went off and she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Clary, good, you'd answered." The voice on the other line replied in relief. It was Simon. Her best friend since grade school. She smiled brightly, setting her drawing pad on the coffee table.

"Hey Simon, what's up?" She asked.

"Listen, there's a concert coming up downtown and I want to know if you're coming with me?" He sounded hopeful.

"Sure I have nothing to do."

Clary didn't know that this event would change her life forever...

.

The club smelled of liquor and guilt, Jace decided as he first entered the place with Steele on his arm. His eyes adjusted to the low light of the room. The disco ball above them flashed the only light. He faked a smile to his date. "Pick a spot and wait for me hun, I have some unfinished business I must attend." He spoke like honey, and Steele batted her eyelashes at him. "Don't take too long, love." She purred and Jace grimaced in disgust.

He then sneaked to the back of the club, looking around making sure no one was in sight, he took out a small dagger. The door behind him then gave out revealing his mission. A Vamp. Who was currently sucking hungrily on a human girl. Before the vamp knew what was coming, Jace jammed the dagger clean through his skull. The human girl jumped back weakly, with a scream and at the doorway, laid another girl with long curly red haired with shock eyes at what she just witness.

"Ops this isn't the bathroom." Clary uttered, just in time when two overgrown men rushed in the room. One tried to pinned her against the wall with ease, but Clary inhuman reflexes kicked in and dodged his attack with ease. The golden-haired man pulled his dagger out of the dead man and threw it making a head-shot against another human. That human fell lifeless to the floor. The golden-haired boy grinned. "Is that all you Vamps got?" He taunted. Clary was confused on what he called Vamps. He was insane! She realized. She's in a room with a crazy murderer. The last man left standing, glared at Jace. He then took out a blade of his own, grabbing Clary's arm, he jerked her against his body pressing the blade against her throat. The slightest movement will make her bleed. Her eyes shined fear. Fear of death.

"Holy fuck!" Simon shouted from behind. That was all the distraction the golden-haired needed to take down the man with the knife at her throat.


End file.
